Douglas' side of the story
by Brentinator
Summary: Everyone wants to know. What really happened between Donald and Douglas? I have the answer. Story for secret Santa, dedicated to Azulatano.


Happy 2016 everybody!

This story is for Leaortori and Stardust16's secret Santa they had.

This is for my giftie, Azulatano, I hope you like it!

Douglas's POV.

I had just finished, this beautiful chip, it was for my son, My son, his name was Chase, he had a sister named Bree and a brother named Adam. They were my wife's kid's, her name was Lena, she had dark brown hair and hazel eyes, Adam looked like my brother Donald Davenport, Bree looked like Lena and Chase looked the most like me. But he had Lena's soft caring eyes. Lena came in the room with my son Chase, he was just a little baby, Bree was one and Adam was two.

"Honey, I have to go get stuff from the store, would you mind watching Adam, Bree and Chase?" Lena asked picking up her purse.

"Of course not." I happily said taking my son out of her arms.

"I think he likes you more then me. He never cries when you hold him." Lena said.

"He loves you as much as he loves me." I reassured her.

"Hopefully you're right, do you need anything?" Lena asked.

"I'm good." I said.

Lena smiled and kissed me, every time she did I felt like I had fallen in love all over again.

Then she went over and kissed Adam's forehead and Bree's, they were both sleeping.

"Goodbye Douglas." Lena said. Then she left.

I decided to put Chase's chip in his neck before she got back, believe it or not, she was actually ok with me giving our kids bionic technology. Adam was super strong, Bree was super fast and if Chase's chip worked he would be the smartest person in the world. Technically I would be the smartest person in the world because I made the chip. I stuck it in and unlike his sister and brother who cried when I gave them their chips, Chase just fussed a little. He was better at resisting pain, maybe I could give him all three abilities. I set him down gently in the crib with his brother and sister and turned on my computer, I had turned on my son's chip log and I realized that I had accidentally built in capacity for upgrades, I copied Adam and Bree's main abilities and was about to download them into his chip when I heard a familiar voice say my name. I got up from my computer, turned around and saw my brother, Donald Davenport.

"Hi Donnie, haven't seen you since you kicked me out of Davenport industries." I said.

"Who are they?" Donald asked pointing to my kids.

"Donnie, meet Adam, Bree and Chase, your niece and nephews." I said, pointing at each of my kids as I said their names.

Then the heat vision I had been working on for Adam suddenly shot out of his eyes.

I pushed Donald out of the way and into the floor, but apparently he wasn't thankful.

"What did you do to your kids?!" Donald exclaimed as we both stood up.

"I put our bionic technology in them, and before you ask, Lena is totally ok with it." I said.

"I'm taking them from you." Donald said.

I gasped, what kind of person takes away his brother's kids?

"Not without a fight." I said, pulling out my gun.

Then Donald shot me with some sort of stun gun and I fainted.

When I woke up, I saw that Donnie had taken my kids, my Adam, my Bree, my Chase.

17 years later.

My brother had forgiven me for the whole kids mishap, I had Adam, Bree and Chase back, not exactly, I was Uncle Dougie now, the only thing that I needed now was Lena, and then I would be satisfied, I probably would have found her by now, but I was working with Donnie now. My sweet Lena, I hadn't seen her since she left to go to the store. My brother had opened up a bionic academy for all these kids my ex partner, Victor Krane, created. That name gave me chills. I was working on something on the cyber desk when I saw the hydra loop door open, it was a middle aged woman with dark brown hair and soft, caring, hazel eyes.

"Lena?" I asked.

"Douglas? Douglas!" Lena exclaimed.

We ran to each other and hugged, she kissed me and I had that falling in love again feeling.

"After I came back, you and the kids were gone, I thought I had lost you forever." Lena said, she was crying now.

"Lena, it's ok." I said comforting her.

Then Adam, Bree and Chase came in the room, talking about something. But they all stopped when they saw Lena. What have had our run in with villains in the past, they probably thought she was some sort of person who would betray them later.

Lena smiled and hugged them all, Adam kinda gently pushed her off.

"Douglas, who is this?" Chase asked.

"Douglas, you didn't tell them about me?" Lena asked.

"I didn't know you were still alive." I admitted.

"Adam, Bree, Chase, I'm your mother." Lena said.

The end.

And that's it, if you guy's like it, please review.

If you want a sequel, please PM your ideas.

Azulatano, if you liked the story, please let me know ASAP.

Again, happy new year everybody!

Susz.


End file.
